More Billy - Media - Film
Movies Billy the Kid Outlawed (1940) Billy the Kid drives a herd of cattle to the Bennett ranch in Lincoln County, New Mexico. Unbeknownst to Billy, he's riding into the center of a savage power struggle between outlaw boss Sam Daly and the beleaguered sheriff. Daly is running in the upcoming election to replace the sheriff and seal his grip on the territory. Billy reaches his destination moments after Daly's thugs ambush and kill his good friends, the Bennett brothers. Outraged, Billy goes after the killers, capturing most of them. But it's too late - the election results are in and Daly is the new sheriff. He frees his gang and puts a price on the heads of Billy and his pals. Billy the Kid in Texas (1940) Arriving in a lawless Texas town, Billy finds his old friend Fuzzy. When Billy stands up to Flash and his gang, he is made Sheriff. He and Fuzzy then set out to retrieve money stolen by Flash and clear his brother Gil Cooper who is part of the gang. Billy the Kid (1930) Pat Garrett is the sheriff who's sworn to bring in Billy dead or alive despite his grudging friendship for the young killer. The movie's Billy has a certain amount of charm, though he's shown to be a cold-blooded killer when the opportunity arises. The film's ending was shot twice: One ending retained fidelity to the facts by having Garrett kill Billy, while the other denouement allowed Billy to ride into the sunset, as Garrett beatifically looked on. Billy The Kid Returns The Outlaw (1943) On the trail of his stolen horse, Doc Holliday (Walter Huston) befriends the notorious Billy the Kid (Jack Beutel). Doc's old friend Pat Garrett (Thomas Mitchell) is now a sheriff and wants to arrest Billy for murder, but Doc helps his new friend flee to a hideout, where Billy meets Rio (Jane Russell), a beautiful young woman who soon finds herself falling in love with him. As Doc and Billy try to evade the law, they run into a series of adventures involving Indians and gunfights, culminating in an epic showdown. This story of the legendary gunslingers veers sharply from historical reality, but the result is a fun and engaging classic. Pat Garrett And Billy The Kid (1973) It's 1881 in New Mexico, and the times they are a'changing. Pat Garrett, erstwhile travelling companion of the outlaw Billy the Kid has become a sheriff, tasked by cattle interests with ridding the territory of Billy. After Billy escapes, Pat assembles a posse and chases him through the territory, culminating in a final confrontation at Fort Sumner, but is unaware of the full scope of the cattle interests' plans for the New West. Billy the Kid's Gun Justice Escaping from the law once again, Billy, Fuzzy, and Jeff ride to the ranch of Jeff's uncle only to find another family living their. They soon learn of Cobb Allen's scheme where he sells a ranch, makes sure the rancher can't pay off his note, kicks him out, and resells the ranch. But Billy has a plan to recover the ranchers' money and he sends Fuzzy to town with a fake map to a gold treasure. Billy the Kid Versus Dracula (1966) The world deadliest gunfighter! The worlds most diabolical killer! Dracula travels to the American West, intent on making a beautiful ranch owner his next victim. Her fiance, the outlaw Billy the Kid, finds out about it and rushes to save her. The Kid Rides Again (1943) Buster Crabbe once again stars as Billy the Kid in this rootin'-tootin' sagebrush spectacular. Wrongfully accused of a train robbery, he becomes determined to track down the real thieves. After meeting up with sidekick Al "Fuzzy" St. John, Crabbe and his faithful companion dodge the law while trying to bring the crooks to justice. Lucky Luke (2009) Fearless gunslinger, Lucky Luke, is ordered by the President to bring peace to Daisy Town. Redemption: A Mile from Hell (2009) Can one act justify a lifetime of wickedness? In a land where there is no law, no good guys; only the bad and worse. Frank Harden is no stranger to the unlawful west, he is a killer. However, because of a tragic event he must battle his own worst enemy, himself. Copperhead (2008) Small town in the Wild West is attacked by poisonous snakes BloodRayne II: Deliverance Rayne, the half-human/half-vampire warrior, ventures to America's 1880's Wild West to stop the vampired Billy the Kid and his posse of vampire cowboys. Bang Bang 2006 - ?) TV Show Wild Bill (2002) Purgatory (1999) An outlaw band flees a posse and rides into Refuge, a small town where no one carries a gun, drinks, or swears. The town is actually Purgatory, and the peaceful inhabitants are all famous dead outlaws and criminals such as Doc Holiday, Billy the Kid and Wild Bill Hickok who must redeem themselves before gaining admittance to Heaven...or screw up and go to Hell. The residents must either defend themselves against the outlaws and risk eternal damnation... or die a second time. Timemaster (1998) Young Jesse is traveling through time in order to stop some evil virtual reality fight managers from parallel universe to destroy Earth. Horse Opera Set in the badlands of the American west, where men were men and women got slapped a lot. Horse Opera is a strange journey through the mind of George, a minor clerk in the Tax office, and chairman of Nottingham cowboy society. As the boundary between fantasy and reality blur George stumbles through the myth of the heroic west. The Young Riders (1889 - 1992) TV Series Set just before the American Civil War, this 3 season series presents a highly fictionalized account of the heyday of the Pony Express. It focus' upon a group of young Express riders based at the waystation in Sweetwater, Kansas. Running the station is ex-Texas Ranger and all-around eccentric Teaspoon Hunter. The riders include the future "Buffalo Bill" Cody and James Butler ("Wild Bill") Hickok, as well as Ike, a mute, Buck, a half-White/half-Kiowa scout and the Kid, a quiet Southerner. Their final member is Lou, a young woman who disguises herself as a boy so she too can work along with the riders. Gore Vidal's Billy the Kid (1989) A television movie about the legendary outlaw and gunfighter Billy the Kid and his relationship with friend-turned-foe Pat Garrett. After a promised pardon fails to come through, Billy finds himself a wanted outlaw pursued by his former friend, now a lawman sworn to bring Billy in dead or alive. Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) In the small town of San Dimas, a few miles away from Los Angeles, there are 2 nearly brain dead teenage boys going by the names of Bill S, Preston ESQ. and Ted Theodore Logan, they have a dream together of starting their own rock and roll band called the "Wyld Sallions". Unfortunately, they are still in high school and on the verge of failing out of their school as well, and if they do not pass their upcoming history report, they will be separated as a result of Ted's father sending him to military school. But, what Bill and Ted do not know is that they must stay together to save the future. So, a man from the future named Rufus came to help them pass their report. So, both Bill and Ted decided to gather up historical figures which they need for their report. They are hoping that this will help them pass their report so they can stay together. Un autre homme, une autre chance (1977) France 1870: Napoleon III has just lost the war against Prussia and left the country in poverty. Young Jeanne falls in love with photographer Francis, who soon takes her with him when he emigrates to America. In a small town in the still wild west, they build up a small photo shop. Meanwhile animal doctor David lives on his lonesome farm together with his unlucky wife. It takes years and two tragic accidents until Jeanne and David meet. She has already decided to return to France as soon as possible, but then they silently and carefully fall in love for the second time in their lives... The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972) A no account outlaw establishes his own particular brand of law and order and builds a town on the edges of civilization in this farcical western. With the aid of an old law text and unpredictable notions Roy Bean distinguishes between lawbreakers and lawgivers by way of his pistols. Dirty Little Billy (1972) This realistic and harsh re-telling of the Billy the Kid myth is definitely worth anyone's time. Pollard is perfect as a none-too-bright Western punk who unfortunately became the infamous Billy the Kid.. Arthur Penn's Left-Handed Gun was very good and this is the second best version of that often-botched story of this kid. Great and grungy cinematography, true-to-life costume design, interesting soundtrack and authentic western types in a downbeat, almost Cassavetes-like version of the tale Su precio... unos dólares several dancehall girls seduce a bank proprietor to obtain inside information that will enable them to intercept and rob a gold shipment. Problems arise, however, when several money-hungry bandits overhear the exchange and hire a gunfighter to get there first - leading to a series of twists, turns and double-crosses between the dancers, the fighter and his Native American sidekick. Chisum (1970) As one of the founders of the town of Lincoln, John Chisum is increasingly worried as Lawrence Murphy moves in on the local stores, bank and land by questionable means. Chisum and fellow honest ranch owner Henry Tunstall try and use the law, but Murphy owns that too. Confrontation threatens and Tunstall's man Billy Bonney is not slow to get involved Death Valley Days (1952-1975) (TV Series) Western stories and legends based, and filmed, in and around Death Valley, CA. One of the longest-running Western series El hombre que mató a Billy el Niño After several unfortunate events, Billy the Kid becomes a convicted criminal and is wanted by the law. After becoming a bandit, Billy is hunted by Pat Garrett, former friend and now sheriff of Lincoln County. The Three Stooges: The Outlaws Is Coming Larry, Moe, and Curly Joe work for an editor at a Boston wildlife conservation magazine. They make such a mess of the pressroom that their publisher gets rid of them by sending them out west to stop the slaughter of buffalo. Upon their arrival they find themselves being sought after by every notorious gunslinger in history, including Wyatt Earp, Wild Bill Hickcock, Billy the Kid and Jesse James. Luckily, pistol-packing Annie Oakley, who has fallen in love with the handsome editor, agrees to protect them against the bad guys. The Tall Man (1960) TV Series Fictionalized stories about Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid set in New Mexico in the 1870s. The Left Handed Gun (1958) William Bonney - Billy the Kid - gets a job with a cattleman known as 'The Englishman,' and is befriended by the peaceful, religious man. But when a crooked sheriff and his men murder the Englishman because he plans to supply the local Army fort with his beef, Billy decides to avenge the death by killing the four men responsible, throwing the lives of everyone around him - Tom and Charlie, two hands he worked with; Pat Garrett, who is about to be married; and the kindly Mexican couple who take him in when he's in trouble - into turmoil, and endangering the General Amnesty set up by Governor Wallace to bring peace to the New Mexico Territory. The Parson and the Outlaw - 1957 The outlaw Billy the Kid is presumed killed by Pat Garrett. But Garrett has helped Billy fake his death, on Billy's promise to go straight and never draw his guns again. Billy meets up with gunslinger Jack Slade, who is furious to learn (he thinks) that Billy the Kid is dead, as he's devoted his career to tracking down and besting all the top gunfighters. Slade ends up working for Colonel Morgan, who runs his section of the territory with an iron hand. Billy is befriended by minister Jericho Jones, who knows his true identity. When Morgan's men ride roughshod over the townspeople, Jericho calls on Billy to strap on his guns one more time. Strange Lady in Town - 1955 Set in 1880, a suffragette doctor travels from Boston to establish a new practice in Santa Fe, New Mexico. The Law vs. Billy the Kid - 1954 Scott Brady plays a decidedly mature Billy the Kid in this Columbia western programmer. According to this acount, Billy was just a mixed-up kid who was forced against his will to become a gunslinger. Billy's friendship with sheriff Pat Garrett (James Griffith), which has always been a matter of historical speculation, is deepened in the film, with Garrett reluctantly tracking Billy down after the latter has tried to avenge the death of kindly rancher John H. Tunstall (Paul Cavanaugh). British leading lady Betta St. John is cast as Billy's love interest (and the unwitting cause of his ultimate downfall) The Boy from Oklahoma - 1954 Tom Brewster, handy with a rope but not a gun, rides into town and mails his lawyer's exam. When his lack of ability with a gun is exposed, the town boss Turlock offers him the job of Sheriff but he refuses. When the mail is robbed leaving him without a job to ride to, he changes his mind. But Turlock has misjudged Tom and Tom without a gun is soon on the trail of the former Sheriff's killer and it will lead to Turlock. I Shot Billy the Kid Another in the series of Don Barry starring films (who NEVER used Don 'Red' Barry as his billing except in his series of Republic westerns from 1940-44 and the serial "The Adventures of Red Ryder"), financed by Robert L. Lippert and produced by William Berke all as A Donald Barry Production in the late 40's and early 50's, this one pretty much follows the semi-inaccuracies and myths found in the vast majority of the films about Billy the Kid, while adding a narration - a trend found in many B-westerns of this period evidently under the mistaken impression it would add some class to the proceedings. It didn't. And having a 38-year-old actor play an outlaw who died when he was 21 gave Barry an opportunity to darken his hair to nearly black and pull out, what appears to be, the forelock hairpiece he used for the Red Ryder serial in 1940 to make him look more like the character as drawn by Fred Harman. It didn't make him look much like the real Billy the Kid, though. The Kid from Texas - 1950 Billy the Kid becomes embroiled in Lincoln County, NM, land wars. When rancher who gave him a break is killed by rival henchman, Billy vows revenge. New employer takes advantage of his naivety to kill rivals, lets the Kid take rap. Kid takes to the hills with friends until caught. Escapes hanging but remains in area to be near employer's young wife with whom he's infatuated. Son of Billy the Kid - 1949 It's twenty years after Pat Garrett supposedly killed Billy the Kid. In this version Billy survived and is now a respected banker. Outlaws are after the money in his bank but a whip carrying man dressed in black arrives to help him out and his name just happens to be Garrett. Return of the Bad Men - 1948 TERROR STRIKES THE SOUTHWEST!...when "Billy the Kid", "The Daltons", "The Youngers" and the gun-crazy "Sundance Kid"---killers all, ride again! Blazing Frontier - 1943 In the 19th and last of the PRC "Billy the Kid" series (first six with Bob Steele and last 13 with Buster Crabbe), a feud develops between the settlers and the railroad detectives in Red Rock Valley. Clem Barstow (Milton Kibbee) sends for Billy the Kid (Buster Crabbe) and Fuzzy Jones (Al St. John) to help. Buster suspects that Ward Tragg (Frank Hagney), chief of the railroad detectives, and Luther Sharp (I. Stanford Jolley), land agent for the Western Railroad Company, are defrauding the settlers without the knowledge or sanction of the company. Billy and the settlers rustle off cattle, which have been illegally confiscated by Tragg and his men, in order to raise money for Barstow to bid on a ranch which Sharp is illegally auctioning off. Billy discovers that the purchase price on the deed has been altered and Barstow writes the company to send a man to investigate. When Tragg learns about this, he makes plans to kidnap the railroad official. The Renegade - 1943 Coming to the aid of victimized townsfolk, Billy and Fuzzy try to foil a cartel of evil land-grabbers. They'd better hurry, or else the town bank will go bust, wiping out everyone in the vicinity. Cattle Stampede - 1943 On the run from a posse with a price on his head, legendary gunslinger Billy the Kid (Buster Crabbe) and his partner Fuzzy Jones (Al St. John) make their escape with the help of local rancher Ed Dawson. They return the favor by helping out at Dawson's run-down Circle X Ranch. Recent violence on the trail has left Dawson shorthanded for an upcoming cattle drive and he fears deadly sabotage at the hands of the rival Double Box Ranch. Undaunted, Billy agrees to lead the drive and take on the Double Box's shadowy gunmen. Western Cyclone - 1943 Randall is trying to get the Governor impeached so he can take over control of the state. Knowing the Governor and Billy are good friends, he has Billy framed for murder. Fuzzy finds the shell and Billy sees it has a peculiar mark. Now they have to find the owner of that gun. Fugitive of the Plains - 1943 Billy the Kid learns that someone in Red Rock is impersonating him, causing a warrant to be issued for his arrest. On the way there he and Fuzzy Jones witness a hold-up by a gang of outlaws led by Kate Shelly and Billy decides to join the gang in order to clear his name. Kate sends Billy to rob the stagecoach and then has the sheriff tipped off so that Billy will be caught. Billy captures two of Kate's gang and learns about the tip-off, and tells Kate he couldn't pull off the robbery because the sheriff had been informed. Kate gives Billy the assignment of helping her rob the Red Rock Bank and,this time, Billy tells the Sheriff but he also warns Kate not to go through with the robbery because he knows she will be caught. But Kate, suspicious of Billy, has him imprisoned and rides on over to Red Rock to rob the bank. Kate is wounded in the hold-up and flees with the Sheriff in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Billy has escaped and arrives in time to save Kate from falling from her horse. He takes her to his hideout and is trying to help the wounded girl when her chief henchman, Dillon , shows up. The Mysterious Rider - 1942 Escaping from the Marshal, Billy and Fuzzy ride to Laramy only to find it a ghost town. Sykes and his gang have driven people away while they look for the gold mine of a man they have killed. Billy hopes to straighten things out, but is in more trouble when his true identity becomes known. Sheriff of Sage Valley - 1942 Billy and his pals, on the run from the law again, travel to Sage Valley where Billy is made Sheriff. The local outlaw gang is run by Kansas Ed who closely resembles Billy. Ed captures Billy and changing clothes with him, now plans to run the town as Sheriff. Law and Order - 1942 In this entry in PRC's "Billy the Kid" series (aka "Billy the Kid in Law and Order" but known nowhere as "Billy the Kid's Law and Order") Billy the Kid (Buster Crabbe) and his pals Jeff Travis (Dave O'Brien as Tex O'Brien) and Fuzzy Jones (Al St. John), are arrested and brought to Ft. Culver, where Billy is amazed to discover that he and the post commander, Lt. Ted Morrison (Buster Crabbe), are exact doubles. Learning of a plot to swindle Aunt Mary Todd (Sarah Padden), a rich, blind relative of Morrison's, by marrying her off to imposter Simms (Hal Price) instead of her sweetheart George Fremont (George Morrell) who is on his way to her ranch, Billy and his pals escape and head for the ranch. Mil Crawford (Charles King), head of the gang scheming to get hold of the blind woman's fortune through Simms, has two men hold up the stage and kill Fremont and Morrison. Finding the bodies, Billy impersonates Morrison, and Crawford is furious when he sees Billy and mistakes him for the nephew, figuring his men had failed.The next day Linda (Wanda McKay), the niece of Fremont, arrives for the wedding and Billy meets her stagecoach and arranges for her to denounce Simms as an imposter. Billy the Kid's Smoking Guns - 1942 Knowing the Army is arriving to establish a post. Doc Hagan and his gang and the crooked Sheriff are trying to drive the ranchers off the land. When the gang wound a rancher, the Doc finishes him off with his needle. Running from the law again, Billy and his pals arrive and take up the ranchers fight. But when Billy's pal Jeff is wounded, Fuzzy unknowningly takes him to Doc Hagan. Billy the Kid Trapped - 1942 Stanton breaks Billy and his two friends Fuzzy and Jeff out of jail. He wants them free so three of his men can impersonate them for the robberies and murders he has planned. Billy the Kid's Round-up - 1941 When Sheriff Hanley sends for Billy and his pals, they arrive to find him murdered and Ed Slade temporary Sheriff. When henchman try to wreck the newpaper they take up the fight. First they get Fuzzy to run for Sheriff. Then Billy gets a confession from Slade as to the Sheriff's killer. On election day with the newspaper once again wrecked, they try to get out a paper with Slade's confession. Billy the Kid Wanted - 1941 Tired of always running from the law, Fuzzy leaves his pals Billy and Jeff and heads to Paradise Valley to be a homesteader. In trouble, he sends for them and they find Matt Brawley controls the town and is running a land swindle. When an outlaw gang led by Jack Saunders arrives, Billy has a plan to get them into a gunfight with Brawley and his men hoping they wipe each other out letting the homesteaders take over. Billy the Kid in Santa Fe - 1941 After being framed for murder, Billy escapes jail with the help of his pals Jeff and Fuzzy. They travel to Santa Fe where they meet up again with Joe Benson, the man paid by Barton to lie at Billy's trial. This time Joe is framed for murder. Billy the Kid - 1941 The story is set in 1880 when the Kid breaks his friend Pedro (Frank Puglia) out of jail and gets involved in some outlaw activity. But then the embittered outlaw ends up working for a pacifist farmer, Eric Keating (Ian Hunter), who tries to reform Jesse and insists that if you do not wear a gun the code of the West will stop anyone from shooting an unarmed man and keeps proclaiming that law and order is coming to the wild West. Billy also takes a shine to Keating's sister Edith (Mary Howard), who presents another reason for going straight. Meanwhile it turns out that Billy's old friend Jim "Holy" Sherwood (Brian Donlevy in the Pat Garrett role), is now the foreman for Keating's ranch. When Keating becomes a marshal he makes Jim a deputy and give Billy his parole, Billy gives Edith a colt, and it looks like Billy might be able to live happily ever after. But then Keating gets shot in the back and all bets are off. Billy the Kid's Fighting Pals - 1941 Billy, Fuzzy, and Jeff are on the run from the law again. This time they travel to a new town where Fuzzy is made Marshal. But Hardy and his outlaw gang control the town and none of the previous Marshals survived for very long. Billy the Kid's Range War - 1941 Williams is out to stop Ellen Goreham from completing her road that is under construction and is using a man to impersonate Billy the Kid. When Billy sees the wanted posters and learns of the murders he supposedly committed, he sets out to find the imposter. His sidekick Fuzzy is there to help him but his friend Jeff, now a Marshal, is also after him. The Texas Bad Man - 1932 The Rangers have planted wanted posters of their man Tom Logan around hoping he can join the outlaw gang they are after. Robbing the stage ahead of the gang gets him in and he learns Keefe is the boss. When it's time for the big bank robbery Keefe puts Tom in charge but secretly tells a henchman to kill him during the holdup. Billy the Kid - 1911 Documentaries Billy the Kid Unmasked Billy the Kid is perhaps the American West's most notable outlaw, one who committed countless crimes, including robbery and murder. When a 90-year-old man wandered into a Texas police station in 1949, turning himself in and claiming to be the ruthless outlaw, everyone involved was baffled. With the help of forensic tests, expert testimony and, ultimately, DNA samples, the truth is finally revealed about the notorious bandit's identity. Requiem for Billy the Kid History has it that Sheriff Pat Garrett, a reformed villain, gunned down William Bonney, also known as Billy the Kid, on July 14, 1881 at Fort Sumner, where is grave is a much-visited tourist attraction. Some say, however, that the friendship between Garrett and Bonney led the lawman to let the outlaw go and another man's body lies beneath the famous headstone. Director Anne Feinsilber sets out to discover the truth: did the Kid live to a ripe old age? Included are gorgeous 35mm Scope images of present-day New Mexico, black-and-white photographs from the 1880s, and clips from Sam Peckinpah's Pat Garret and Billy the Kid (1973). A multi-layered, genre-mixing documentary, REQUIEM FOR BILLY THE KID offers a unique take on the myth of the famous teenage outlaw Henry McCarty, better known pseudonymously as Billy the Kid. French director Anne Feinsilber investigates his death and sets out to discover if Sheriff Pat Garrett really did kill him in 1881. Indeed, eyewitnesses claim to have seen McCarty after the shoot-out and believe that another man is buried in his Fort Sumner grave. Produced by Jean-Jacques Beineix (DIVA) and narrated by Kris Kristofferson, the film delivers picturesque widescreen shots of New Mexico combined with readings of French poet Arthur Rimbaud, vintage 1880s photographs, and clips from Sam Peckinpah's PAT GARRETT AND BILLY THE KID. This ambitious documentary provides an affectionate take on an old Western myth and examines the blurry line between reality and nostalgic fantasy. The Investigating History: Billy the Kid Get an inside look into the recently reopened investigation examining the life & mysterious death of the old wests most infamous desperado. True Stories of the American West: Billy the Kid Yee-haw! This pair of straight-shootin' documentaries shatters the myths of the Wild Wild West. First, discover the truth about such notorious gunslingers as John Wesley Harding, Frank James and Jesse James in "The American West." Harry Carey, Jr. hosts. Then, "Billy the Kid" examines the life and times of the legendary outlaw. The Wild West Given Hollywood’s fascination with the Old West, you’d be forgiven for thinking there’s been no stone left unturned in depicting some of the era’s most colourful characters; many of the truths have been distorted by myth - until now. Wild West is the docudrama series that re-evaluates three of most famous figures of the time – Colonel Custer’s last stand at Little Bighorn, Billy the Kid and the role that Wyatt Earp played in the gunfight at the OK Coral. Wild West presents the facts, uncovering secrets and twists, proving once and for all, fact can be a lot interesting than fiction. Billy Pictures Here you will find photos of people who have played Billy. It is not complete due to having limited resources and some of the movies being unavaiable on VHS or DVD so send us over any pics we may be missing! Rodolfo de Anda.jpg|From the movie 'Su precio... unos dólares.' Roy Rogers.jpg|From the movie 'Billy the Kid Returns.' johnnymackbrown.jpg|From the movie 'Billy the Kid.' Don Red barry.jpg|From the movie 'I Shot Billy the Kid.' Bob steele 2.jpg|From the movies: 'Billy the Kid in Texas,' 'Billy the Kid's Gun Justice,' 'Billy the Kid's Range War,' 'Billy the Kid's Fighting Pals' and 'Billy the Kid in Santa Fe.' Anthony Dexter.jpg|From the movie 'The Parson and the Outlaw.' Audie Murphy.jpg|From the movie 'The Kid from Texas.' BusterCrabbe.jpg|From the movies: 'Billy the Kid Wanted,' 'Billy the Kid's Round-up,' 'Billy the Kid Trapped,' 'Billy the Kid's Smoking Guns,' 'Law and Order,' 'Sheriff of Sage Valley,' 'The Mysterious Rider,' 'The Kid Rides Again,' 'Fugitive of the Plains,' 'Western Cyclone,' 'Cattle Stampede,' 'The Renegade,' and 'Blazing Frontier.' Clu Gulager.jpg|From the TV series 'The Tall Man.' Michael J. Pollard.jpg|From the movie 'Dirty Little Billy.' Outlaw Jack Buetel.jpg|From the movie 'The Outlaw.' Paul Newman.jpg|From the movie 'The Left Handed Gun.' Robert Taylor.jpg|From the movie 'Billy the Kid.' Geoffrey Deuel.gif|From the movie 'Chisum.' Peter Lee Lawrence.jpg|From the movie 'El hombre que mató a Billy el Niño.' Kris Kristofferson.jpg|From the movie 'Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid.' dan shor.jpg|From the movie 'Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure.' Ty - Young riders.jpg|From the TV series 'The Young Riders.' Val Kilmer.jpg|From the movie 'Gore Vidal's Billy the Kid.' Brandan Halpin.jpg|From the documentary 'Billy the Kid Unmasked.' Zack Ward.jpg|From the movie 'BloodRayne II: Deliverance.' Donnie Walberg.jpg|From the movie 'Purgatory.' KeithStone.jpg|From the movie 'Copperhead.' Billy the Kid.jpg|From the Documentary 'The Wild West.'